Rising Shadows
by RoxanneTaylor
Summary: Half a year after the battle of New York, Alexandra King awakens from a comatose state, and what she finds is not pleasant. With the Civil War approaching, she must choose between her own kind, or the allies she's made- it won't be easy. Will Alex be able to keep herself and the mutants safe between the war and the Marauders? All will be revealed in the sequel to "Scarlet Shadow".
1. Chapter 1

"At first there was no response," Emma Frost explained to Dr Bruce Banner, the two of them standing outside Alex's hospital room, watching her through the window.

Bruce looked on with sadness. It had been nearly eight months since the battle in New York, and she still hadn't woken up. Her body had fully recovered from the strain of the Tesseract's power, but whatever it had done in her head had left her broken and empty. "At first?" He asked.

Emma nodded, her pure white hair bouncing slightly. "Yes, but recently, it seems as though she's trying to respond. "There's just some sort of disconnection, as if her subconscious still thinks it too dangerous to wake her up.

"Is there anyway to convince her brain that it's safe?" Banner crossed his arm. He wasn't a doctor, and he certainly wasn't a psychology expert like Emma. She was also the most powerful psychic mutant alive at the moment, so if anyone would be bringing Alex back, it would be her.

"Well, I thought perhaps actually putting her in danger would rouse her mind to protect the body, but I eventually decided against it. She just needs time." The older woman sighed. Ever since Charles had died, even though they were still antagonistic every now and then, she had come to see Alexandra almost like a daughter. Charles had felt the same way, Emma knew, and she owed it to her past lover to at least take care of Alex.

Bruce checked his watch, finally noticing the late hour. "Look, I just want to thank you for helping out," Bruce told the woman. "I mean, I didn't get to spend much time with her before... everything," he explained, "But she's a good kid. She doesn't deserve what's happened to her."

"No, she does not." Emma sighed. "If I ever see this Asgardian, I will tear him to _shreds_." She said coldly, and Bruce got the feeling she didn't mean his body. "Anyways... I have to be getting back to the Academy. Have a good night, Dr Banner."

"Here, I'll walk you out," he offered, and they both left.

_...Several hours later..._

Nurse Carrie was doing her rounds for the night shift; she approached Room 617, where her longest-term patient was. She opened the door and turned on the light, gasping.

Everything in the room, including Alexandra King, was floating, as if gravity had no affect in there. Nurse Carrie stepped in, tentatively, moving to where Alex was, gingerly laying a hand on her arm.

She was _not_ prepared for the reaction.

With a loud scream, all glass shattered, and The nurse fell to the floor, covering her head protectively. When she finally looked up, she saw Alexandra curled up into her self, clutching her head, before snapping out straight. He eyes were glowing bright scarlet, and the woman would swear later she felt vibrations in the room.

"Miss King!" She called, and Alex turned to look at her, panting as her eyes slowly returned to a normal color, landing on the floor with a crunch of glass. Carrie winced, seeing blood slowly begin to seep onto the tiles.

"W-Where am I?!" She cried, looking around wildly, hands pressing to her temples as she shut her eyes tightly. When she finally opened them again, Alex turned to see the open window, December breeze whipping in, and she jumped out like a shot, flying off into the night.

Nurse Carrie stared in shock before jumping up and moving to the phone in the corner of the room, specifically set up for this patient. Glass had cut into her palms as she dialed the emergency number that would get her in direct contact with Director Nick Fury.

"Sir, she's awake. And... She's gone."


	2. NOTICE

I am _so, so _sorry this is not an update. I am absolutely _not _quitting, it's just that I'm having a lot of economic troubles at the moment, and I have little to no access to a computer to write on. I just wanted to post this message to let you all know that I will go on, just perhaps not within this month. Please don't hate me. I'll be back. -Roxy


End file.
